Whole
by mikaera
Summary: [HaoxYoh]For Jessie and Joh. Yoh and Hao, both feel incomplete and long to stop being just a Half. There's only one way to feel one... and Hao knows about it. He'll show Yoh. Rating for Yaoi Lemmon and Twincest. Enjoy!


**Hi readers! I'm happy you just came to see…**

**This is new, it's a songfic HaoxYoh that came up to my mind while listening to this song… it's a slight lemon I start warning now… **

**Remember English is not my first language and I'm doing my best..**

**Dedicated to Jessie and Joh, I like so much their writing so I couldn't pass without dedicating something to them. **

**Shaman King doesn't belong to me and the song I used belongs to Evanescence, it's called Taking Over. **

**WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemon, Twincest. So don't like don't read.

* * *

**

Whole.

Hao leaned forward in the ground. It was a warm night, light breeze shifted his long chocolate hair while he sighed deeply.

'_I saw him twice today… he was there with his friends. And today, as each time I see him there, walking peacefully, I felt that desire of approach him, touch him, and maybe, if my willing is too damn strong, kiss him. _

_I envy him… I want so much to be like him… and as I'll never be him, I want to have him, to hold him in my hands and show him love… even though I can't show love, I wasn't meant to love…'_

He reached his own cheek with his hands, and caressed the skin. _'I want your hands to be the ones to touch me… want your lips to be the ones to kiss me… I want you to be the one to hold me… but some barriers were not meant to be broken… and I know you don't want to break them…'_

It wasn't long before he closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep. He had been spying on his younger brother… had been looking at him in every battle, every place where the youngest Asakura had been, he was there, looking at him, wanting to take his place, instead of having to fight him.

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do..._

He turned round, sleeping was hard when so many memories were inside his head… when there was so much to think about. After all, Yoh could not remember, but he, being Hao Asakura, knew everything that had happened between them inside Keiko's womb, when they were just little creatures about being born… they loved each other.

'_I can remember you, Yoh. I knew you since the very first moment, but I know you don't know me, you don't know who I am and what I want from you… while I'm just looking for the 'one' relationship that we had when we were babies… being born meant our separation, and I can't stand this anymore… I want you here next to me, holding me, with that energy that you spread and brings me up whenever I'm down.' _

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

'_Brother… I just want to hold you once again… I just want to make sure you still love me as we loved each other long, long time ago. I want to make sure this memories I have are not just long forgotten times of my past, and are still possible to be true… I want to feel that whole feeling I had when I was only one… _

_Since I divided in two, you and me, I've longed to feel us one again… I've longed to kiss you, to make you mine and assure you we'll never be two again, we'll be one… as we were meant to be._

_Please come back…- he tightened his fist.- please believe me, I want to be the one to take care of you and hold you like in the old times… I want to play the 'elder brother' role, and hug you here and now… Yoh.' _

He was so deeply involved in his thoughts, that forgot about the world out of his mind, and the last word escaped in a low voice from between his lips.

_have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

"Hao…?" a lost voice in the air asked, when he heard his name being so slowly pronounced. It had been long since someone pronounced his name with such remembrance.

The oldest gasped when he noticed his sibling's presence, but smirked lightly. "… you came here… looking for me…?" he asked, pretty sure of the answer he was going to receive.

"I came looking… for something I've longed to feel for years… and I know only you can give me, Hao… or at least, only you can explain me why I feel this way." Yoh's face looked sad, quite disappointed by the lack of knowledge he had about his own feelings and about himself.

He took a seat next to his brother, who sat up, smiling still, and faced him, staring at those chocolate, deep eyes that were so similar to his. "What you're feeling, Yoh… is what I've been feeling too. You're feeling that, because you're my other half… and every half needs it's whole."

Yoh's eyes widened at his brother's wisdom, and widened more -if that was possible- when the eldest leaned forward and pressed his forehead against his. He gasped at that contact… weren't they supposed to be enemies?

"Yoh… if we do this tonight… you must promise to keep it between us. No one else would be able to understand something as complex as this is, but us…" he explained, sensing his brother's fear but curiosity and desire at the same time.

The youngest just nodded and gulped, suddenly feeling his brother's hands clutch his. Hao's hands instinctively slipped around his waist, and brought him closer. He pressed his lips against the youngest, and kept his eyes open to look at Yoh's closing gradually, letting Hao's tongue part his lips and get in.

As he explored Yoh's mouth with his tongue, tasting that experience that only he could gave him, Hao pressed his body against his brother's and soon he was pressing him against the ground. Yoh let a loud moan escape from his lips, at the time he felt Hao's hand slide under his shirt, and remove it slowly.

The youngest decided to take part of the action and drove his hands towards Hao's trousers, his hands urging to get in. This wasn't something he expected was going to do someday, but he had let it happen. He was doing with his brother something that was completely forbidden… but not for him, not today. Today he would feel whole.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me_

Hao smirked when he noticed his twin's movements, and began to make his. His lips got apart from what had been a really long kiss, and moved to Yoh's chest, exploring with his tongue what had already been explored by his hands. He had a start when Yoh's hand managed to get inside his underwear, and started doing there whatever was to be done.

"… Yoh… you sure about this?" asked the oldest one, almost knowing this answer too, but wanting to confirm his thoughts.

"Y-Yes… Hao.." he managed to say, between exited breaths. He removed his hand and took away his brother's poncho, revealing his well shaped, muscular body. Still breathing fast, he felt how Hao pushed himself apart and with a strong right arm turned him round, and kissed carefully random spots on his back.

Without any preparation the fire shaman pushed hard against Yoh's entrance, who shut his eyes strongly because of the sudden pain. "Calm down, Yoh… everything's gonna be alright…" calmly spoke the eldest, one of his arms around his brother's waist and the other on his back.

Sweat covered Yoh's forehead, as he moaned louder. Hao smirked, his mouth opened exhaling long, excited breaths. He looked at his brother and noticed a slight nod, allowing him to start the action.

He moved in and out of him many times, until he knew he was about reaching the climax and started moving faster. Yoh, now even more exited groaned loudly and almost screeched his name when he felt Hao's liquid split inside of him, and his own on the grass under them.

Hao collapsed over his brother, sweat covering his entire chest and mixing with Yoh's when they made contact. He made a last effort and reached Yoh's hand with his, linking fingers.

"Our hands… Hao… they're so identical."

"You're forgetting we're siblings… yes, they're identical because we were supposed to be one, Yoh" he said, enjoying the sound that his brother's name produced in his lips.

He reached his other hand to the youngest head, stroking his brown hair. "Hao… maybe we were meant to be one… but we're two… and it's ok for me as long as I can feel this feeling I felt when… _that_ happened…"

"It felt… whole."

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you  
__are taking over_

* * *

**well, that's it. I know it may not be long, but I enjoyed writing it and hope you enjoyed reading. My dad has just come and said, "don't you have another song?" because I had been playing all the time the song I used in this songfic… so now I put 'perfect' from Simple Plan.. I don't know if that'll make things worse… LOL**

**Okay, I hope you both liked it Jessie and Joh!! It was made with love…**

**Please review!! **

**Mikaera. **


End file.
